Twin Shinigamis!
by Awesomer then you
Summary: Twin Shinigamis! What is going on? Who are these twins and what's up with those evil glints in their eyes? Please review i'm no good with summary's, but it's really good!
1. We're Here!

Two figures stood in the shadows on top of a roof. The girl has waist-length black hair and dark red eyes. She's wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black and red skull earrings, black boots with red chains on them, a red and black jacket with the hood up, black skinny jeans, a red bracelet on her left wrist with a black and white skull on it, black and white skull earphones with one earbud in her ear, red chains coming out of the pockets of her jeans, a black and white fingerless glove with black chains on it on her right hand and a black and white skull ring on her right hand. She looks to be about eighteen-years-old. She leaned on her right leg and looked around her.

The boy has chin-length black hair and grey eyes. His hair is swept to the right covering his right eye and a little bit of his bags are on the left framing his face with a few stands in his eye. He's wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, black and dark blue sneakers, the same earphones as the girl except both of the earbuds are out of his ears, a white t-shirt under the hoodie, black chains are coming out of the pockets of his jeans, a blue bralet his on his right wrist and a black and blue fingerless glove with a black chain on it his on his left hand along with a black and white skull ring. He tilted his head to the right and looked at the girl. Surprising his hood stayed on.

"Do you think?" He asked. He didn't have to finish his sentence his twin sister was already nodding. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and straightened his head. "Alright than." The girl sighed and put her hands in her jacket pockets. She jumped off of the roof and landed in the back of an ally safely. Her older twin brother followed her.

"Anna," He said.

"Yeah, Adam, I know," She said as they walked towards the academy. They kept to the shadows and walked inside the academy. They walked into the Death room and down the hallway. They saw Marie, Stein, Azusa, Justin and Spirit in the Death room. Anna smirked.

"We're here!" Adam yelled causing everyone to look at them. A kid with black hair and three stripes on one side studied them.

"L-Lord Death you didn't call THEM did you?" Spirit asked. Adam and Anna smirked.

"We're here to play, Spirit," They said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Spirit yelled as he ran over to Stein. "Please help me!"

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death yelled as he chopped Spirit. Adam and Anna laughed.

"God how I missed that," Anna said as she leaned on Adam for support. Adam nodded and smiled.

"Hello, Death," He said. Anna looked at Lord Death and put her hands pack in her jacket pockets.

"Why did you call us?" She asked. Lord Death sighed.

"You didn't even call us when the evil kishin attack," Adam said. Spirit and Marie looked at Lord Death.

"Yeah why did you call only us over here?" Marie asked.

"Hey you two!" Azusa yelled from behind the twins.

"Crap," They said as they turned around. Azusa glared at them.

"What's up with your clothing, your still dressing like that? Where have you been? Stand up straight will you!" She yelled.

"Azusa," Anna said as she suddenly appeared on her right.

"We don't like you," Adam whispered into her ear from her left. The twins leaned on her and wear identical smirks.

"You-"

"Anna, Adam," Lord Death said. They looked at him with the same expression.

"Death," They said. "We're bored." They smiled and looked at Spirit with an evil glint in their eyes. Anna looked to her right.

"Justin!" Anna yelled when she finally noticed him there. She tackled him knocked out his earbuds.

"God, Anna," He said. Anna smiled and sat on him putting her hands on his chest.

"Hi," She said. Adam appeared over her shoulder. He put an arm around her.

"What's up, Justin," He said. Justin smiled.

"I was doing just fine until I got the wind knocked out of me, but Anna you lost weight," He said as he looked at her. Anna froze and Adam wouldn't met Justin's eyes.

"Yeah I know," She said. Adam looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorr-" He was cut off when Anna looked into his eyes. Justin sighed, but didn't say anything. They where doing only what twins would ever understand. Justin looked at Stein who lit a cigarette. Anna smiled.

"Ok," She said. Adam smiled and nodded. He stood straight up and picked Anna up. Justin got up and put his earbuds back in. Anna looked around the room again as Adam went over to Spirit and put an arm around him. Stein was heading out of the room when Anna tackled him to the ground. She landed on him like she landed on Justin. Stein looked really surprised because he didn't see that coming.

"Anna," Stein said. Anna took the cigarette out of his mouth and smiled at him.

"You weren't gonna leave to go teach your class without telling me at least hi," Anna said. It wasn't a question.

"H-how-" She leaned down and got real close to his ear.

"I know everything...Professor," She whispered.  
"Than you know why you're here?" He asked.

"That I don't know," She said.

"Bu-"

"I know everything about you," She said and she smiled. "Now show us your lovely students." Adam helped her off of Stein and helped him up.

"You know I would love to see this years contestants," Adam said as he leaned on Anna. Anna looked at Adam.

"Yeah….you know I hope they're," She started as they both turned towards Stein.

"Interesting," They said together. The look in their eyes even scared Stein a little and Spirit burst into tears.

"Oh god, why did they have to come back?" Azusa asked herself. Stein nodded and lead them all with into his classroom. Lord Death followed as well.

"Class I have some friends coming in," Stein said. They all walked in and Anna sat on Stein's desk as Adam moved Stein away and sat in his chair.

"You know we," Adam started as he spun around in the chair.

"Missed this place a lot," Anna finished.

"Why'd you leave then," Justin asked. The twins looked at Lord Death and smirked.

"The contestants couldn't handle us," They said together never taking their eyes off of Lord Death.

"Right, Death," Adam said. The way he said it didn't make it sound like a question and the students stared at the twins in shock that they would say something so….casual to Lord Death.

"Hey you can't talk to my dad like that," The kid with the stripes said. The twins looked at him.

"We totally forgot you where there, Kid," They said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kid asked. Anna smirked and Adam smiled and tilted his head to the right.

"We have our ways," They said.

"Adam, Anna," Lord Death said. They looked at him.

"We're bored, these contestants disappointed us, Death," Anna said.

"I really thought that they would be interesting," Adam said as he looked at the students who shivered under his stare.

"Hey I am the star around here, I am Black*Star!" A kid with blue hair yelled. Anna jumped up onto Stein's desk and pointed at Black*Star.

"That's what i'm talking about! Where are all of the interesting kids? Come on we have time, right Adam?" Anna asked as she tilted her head back and looked at Adam. Adam smirked.

"We have nothing, but time, Sis," He said.

"Anna, Adam!" Lord Death said sternly. They looked at him and smirked.

"You can't tell us what to do, Death," They said. Lord Death raised his hand and tried to reaper chop Anna, but all she had to do was put up her hand and she caught his hand. An evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"You know what this academy does to us," She said. Adam got up with the same glint in his grey eyes.

"Death-he tilted his head-why is your voice like a little kids?" Adam asked. Anna lifted up Lord Death's hand flipped him over her and Stein's desk.

"Don't worry, Professor, I won't break your desk only-she looked at Lord Death-Death's body," She said.

"Anna, we can't do that remember," Adam said from Anna's right. Anna looked at him as he put his elbow on her shoulder and leaned on her. Lord Death did his best to glare at the twins, but he knew it was just the madness they where born with.

"Anna," Stein said from her left. Anna and Adam looked at him.

"Professor," Anna said.

"Sorry," Stein said and he used his soul wavelength to knock both of them out. They fell to the ground and Lord Death got up.

"Oh god, I hate those twins!" Spirit yelled with tears in his eyes.

"It's only when the madness takes over," Justin said. Stein bent down and looked at the twins.

"Justin, they always have madness in their eyes," He said. Everyone looked at the twins.

"I know and it was worst when they where kids," Justin said. Lord Death got up.

"Dad," Kid said as he looked at Lord Death.

"I wanted them to see everyone. They've always been so distance because of the fear of hurting everyone. You know how they are, they even hurt each other. Maybe that's why they're so close," Lord Death said. Azusa looked away from them and crossed her arms.

"They've always been a huge mess. Being even stronger than Lord Death and all, but with the madness in them we really can't ask them for help," She said.

"I lost it when the madness came out here imagine what would've happened to them. They're mad every single moment of their lives," Stein said.

"Lord Death, who are these people?" Maka asked.

"Adam and Anna. They're twin shinigamis, but I don't know how they are when Anna is a weapon," Lord Death said.

"She was my weapon partner after Spirit until Adam and her left Death City," Stein said.

"Twin shinigamis," Kid repeated. Stein threw Anna over his shoulder and Adam over his other one.

"Well we better get them to the nurse what I did to them won't keep them knocked out for long," Stein said. "Class dismissed." Everyone left the classroom, but the students.

"I was scared when Adam looked at us," Maka admitted.

"The giraffe was scary," Patty said.

"I am god around here not them!" Black*Star yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

I really like this story. Please review and tell me if it's any good.


	2. Fear

"Professor," Anna said from the nurses bed. Adam went to go get coffee, so it was only them two.

"Yeah," He said.

"Do you think i'd be easier if Adam and I were never born?" She asked. Stein looked at her and turned the bolt in his head backwards once and forward twice. He sat on the end of the bed.

"You're asking someones whos made," He said. Anna smiled and sat criss cross applesauce.

"I'm mad to, Professor," She said. Stein looked at her.

"Professor," Young Anna said. Young Stein looked at her.

"It's Stein, Anna," He said. Anna smirked.

"I know," She said.

"Why do you call Stein, Professor, Anna?" Justin asked as he leaned on the tree he was standing by. Anna looked at the sleeping Adam who was laying right next to her with an arm over his eyes and his other arm on his stomach.

"Do you think i'd be easier if Adam and I were never born?" She asked.

"Anna," Spirit said from by Justin's legs. He was sitting down. Even though the twins tortured him like Stein did he never could imagine them not being there.

"You're asking someones whos mad," Stein said. Anna smiled and looked over at him.

"I'm mad to, Professor," She said.

"Yeah, I know," Stein said as the flashback ended.

"You where thinking of that time when I ask the same thing when Adam and I where still going to school here," Anna said. Stein looked at her again. "It's all over your face, Professor. You're to easy to read."

"For you i'm too easy to read," He said.

"Maybe so," She said as she shrugged and crawled over to him. She hugged him from behind and closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She rested her head on his shoulder. Stein leaned into her touch and closes his eyes like he always does.

"I need a smoke," He mumbled. Anna laughed.

"You always need one," She said. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. Stein let his head fall to the right where she was and they fell asleep like that. Adam walked in with Kid, Maka, Black*Star, Soul and Tsubaki.

"Omg," They all said. Anna hugged Stein tighter and he leaned more into her touch.

"I didn't know Professor Stein could look so-"

"Uncool," Soul said.

"I was gonna say peaceful," Maka said.

"Anna's always had a soft spot for Stein," Adam said as he walked over to them. "I think it's because he was her meister and that he shares the madness we have." He laid Anna down and put Stein next to her. Anna snuggled Stein and he wrapped his arms around her. Adam smiled and put a blanket over the two.

"How is Anna a shinigami and a weapon?" Kid asked. Adam looked at him.

"Even we don't know that," He said. He left the room with the kids. An hour later Stein woke up.

"Anna," He said. Anna opened her eyes and tightened her hold on Stein.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled.

"Anna," Stein said again. Anna shook her head.

"No," She said. Stein sighed and tried to get up, but Anna quickly shot up and pinned him down. She pinned his hands above his head and made sure he couldn't move at all. Stein looked up at her.

"Anna," He said. She smiled.

"Stay a little longer, Professor," She said.

"I have a class," He said. Anna looked at the clock above the door.

"Schools over," She said.

"Anna."

"You mine, Professor."

"God Anna."

"Don't worry," Anna said. She leaned down towards his ear. "It's only me." She bit his ear and he sucked in a breath.

"Anna, Stein," Marie said. They both looked at her.

"Oh hey, Marie," Anna said. Stein tried to get free again, but she still wouldn't let go.

"Anna," Stein said. Anna looked down at him.

"You look like a lost little puppy, Professor, all pinned down and all," Anna said as she smiled. Stein sighed and Marie cleared her throat.

"Lord Death wants everyone in the Death room," Marie said. Anna nodded and got off Stein.

"Alright," She said. Stein got up and turned the bolt in his head.

"I really need a cigarette?" He said. Out in the hallway Anna pushed Stein against a wall and kissed him much to Marie and the few kids in the hallway surprize. It wasn't their first kiss though, Anna kissed Stein before.

"Just a little something to show Marie you're mine," Anna said as she backed up and smiled at Marie.

"Oh wel-"

"I'll crush you, Marie, if you take Professor away. He's always been mine after all, don't you remember?" Anna asked as she smiled a dangerous smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Hows being partnered with Stein?" Marie asked as she sat on top of her desk. Kami walked in with Spirit behind her and walked over to them. Anna looked at Stein who was standing right next to her.

"Professor is a great partner," Anna said as she closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them and an evil glint was in her eyes. "He's mine Marie, don't try to touch him." Adam put an elbow on Anna's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm scared," Spirit mumbled. Kami rolled her eyes. There where times when she woke up in the middle of the night crying from a nightmare those two caused, but when they had the madness under somewhat control it wasn't that bad.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I should let her touch him," Anna said as Adam and her looked at Marie with evil glints in their eyes and their heads tilted to the left.

"See, Anna, Marie can be of some use to us," Adam said. Anna nodded in agreement and they smirked.

"Anna," Stein said. Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Professor, we won't kill her," She said.

"Maybe," Adam added and they both giggled dangerously. Anna lifted up her arms to stretch and her sleeves rolled down revealing hundreds of scars, some new some old. Adam caught her arm and looked at the scars. He traced them with his fingers.

"We got to pay the neighbor more to hid our knifes," Adam said as he touched a new womb.

"Or we can just threaten him to so we don't waste any money," Anna said. Adam smiled and dug his finger in the cut reopening it. They watched at the blood ran down her arm.

"Did I do this one?" He asked as he opened it up some more. Anna looked at it not showing any signs that it even hurt.

"Who knows. I found I knife in the cupboard this morning you know. We're just lucky it's a small cut," She said as she traced a really long cut on her arm. Adam nodded and let her arm drop from his grasp. Anna looked at Marie who just finished puking from the smell of blood.

"Anna," Marie said. Anna stood up and grabbed the front of her shirt with the hand that had blood on it.

"Professor's mine," Anna whispered into her ear. Marie nodded and Anna let her go.

"Come on, Anna, lets go before Azusa scolds us for all the blood," Adam said from the doorway. Anna nodded and dragged Stein with her over to Adam. Spirit hugged Kami and she hit him on the head and yelled at him for being a cry baby since he was crying.

Hehehehe I think this is turning out well how about you? I changed the rating because of this chapter, sorry I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
